Cielo de papel
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Semi-UA. Keith/Ivan. Sus vidas se encontraron de la manera más extraña. Keith, un superhéroe reconocido. Ivan, un ladrón amateur que se dejó atrapar y cayó en la cárcel. Y fue en ella en donde su relación comenzó a crecer, a pesar de todos los obstáculos del mundo. 30 viñetas.
1. Maldad

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **14. Maldad.

* * *

Dos figuras muy diferentes caminaban por calles céntricas de Sternbild. Una de ellas, alta y delgada, tenía en su andar ese toque característico de vanidad, cierta fortaleza y confianza en si mismo que lo distinguía como líder innato y que sin duda se mostraba además en su paso apresurado, tan veloz que la otra figura, un muchacho menudo, rubio y pálido, apenas y podía seguirlo entre la multitud de ciudadanos que poblaban las calles, en espera de que comenzara el desfile anual de la ciudad, lleno de globos, payasos y música. El escenario perfecto, había dicho Edward la noche anterior, mientras tonteaban en su casa. A Ivan no le habían gustado esas palabras. ¿Perfecto para qué? Edward tampoco se lo había dicho esa mañana, se había limitado, en su lugar, a apresurarlo para salir de casa, aunque nunca antes había mostrado tal emoción por un desfile de héroes de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal de Sternbild, cubierta con papel de colores, globos y luces tintineantes, Ivan pensó que se detendrían, aunque la vista no era la ideal al estar la calle abarrotada, sobretodo de niños y mujeres jóvenes, en espera de autógrafos de sus ídolos favoritos. Oh, qué sencillo y a la vez qué terrorífico ser un héroe, pensó Ivan, cuando Edward lo obligó a seguirlo entre un intrincado laberinto de calles aledañas, todas siempre más oscuras que las anteriores, hasta que el sonido de la gente emocionada se convirtió en un mero murmullo y ambos se encontraron frente a un edificio vacío, que casi parecía abandonado.

—¿Edward? —inquirió el rubio, echando un vistazo al lugar, decrépito y similar a aquellos lugares de mala muerte que veía en las películas, en el cual el protagonista siempre se metía en problemas.

—Shh, escucha, Ivan. ¿Recuerdas que querías una consola de videojuegos y una computadora nueva? —la sonrisa del joven era aguda, perspicaz y por un momento le incitó a sentir miedo. Edward no quiso explicarse más, señaló el edificio con un movimiento de la cabeza, con la palabra "robo" flotando en su mente, tan clara que por un momento creyó poder leerla en sus facciones. Y eso le asustó aún más.

—No estarás jugando, ¿verdad? —lo dijo con todo el valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, si es que quedaba algo en esa masa de piernas temblorosas bañada en sudor—. ¿Por un computador y una consola de vídeo?

Edward le miró estupefacto antes de echarse a reír.

—¡No seras ridículo! —le cortó, con un gesto de exasperación. Negó con la cabeza varios segundos, como si no pudiera creérselo, antes de agregar—: Una vez terminemos este trabajo, tendremos para eso y mucho más. ¿Recuerdas esa banda de ladrones que han estado echando en las noticias? Pues me he puesto en contacto con ellos —dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto en él, saboreando un poco el rostro de sorpresa de su mejor amigo, luego, siguió hablando—: ya es hora de que dejemos esta vida de mierda que llevamos. ¿No quieres tener muchas cosas? ¡Yo sí! Ahora, date prisa si no quieres que se nos escape esta oportunidad.

—¿O-oportunidad? —por más que Ivan quisiera procesarlo, su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. No entendía qué tenía que ver ese edificio, en apariencia abandonado, con una banda de ladrones, mucho menos con ellos, quienes el día anterior habían estado viendo animé y haciendo tarea hasta tarde, totalmente en ese orden. Su mundo había dado un salto enorme e Ivan, ya del otro lado, no sabía cómo empezar a caminar ese rumbo desconocido y lleno de peligros.

—¿Ves eso? —señaló el último piso del edificio, cuyas ventanas eran tocadas por el sol del mediodía y las luces de colores lejanas, provenientes del desfile que seguramente estaba en su máximo apogeo—. Es ahí donde un pez gordo —¿Pez gordo? ¿Desde cuándo usaba Edward tales palabras? Ivan no pudo evitar reír, aunque su situación era de todo, menos divertida—, tiene guardado todo su dinero. Lo he estado rastreando hasta aquí desde hace un mes. Cree que es seguro porque está en medio de la nada, pero debe de ser tonto si cree que alguien con superpoderes no puede seguirlo cada noche, saliendo del trabajo.

Nuevamente ese Edward desconocido, atemorizante, extraño, como si fuese otra persona usurpando el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, como ésa. Y como las que seguirían, aunque él no lo supiera todavía. Nuevamente esa voz llena de rabia que no sabía anidaba en su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación de verse perdido, aunque horas antes todo había sido tan familiar y cálido...

—Pero, ¿para qué me necesitas? —si tenía todo tan bien planeado, si quería meterse en ese tipo de cosas, sus poderes bastaban. En lo que concernía a Ivan, prefería mantenerse pobre y trabajando en una cadena de comida rápida para toda la vida en lugar de robar.

—¡Ah, esperaba que me lo preguntaras! —se alegró Edward, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para juntar sus cabezas, aunque en realidad, al no haber nadie cerca, nadie podría enterarse de su plan secreto—. Quiero que entres allí. Tú eres el único que puede deslizarse por las paredes, seguro que el viejo tiene un sistema de seguridad muy poderoso, pero si tú puedes deslizarte y salir con el dinero, pues qué mejor, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? No sé, no estoy seguro...

—Vamos, yo te cuido las espaldas —le guiñó un ojo de manera tranquilizadora, aunque el gesto no surtió el efecto deseado y Edward se decantó por su siguiente estrategia—. Hazlo y ya —dijo en tono furioso—, me lo debes, Ivan. Me lo debes por todas las veces en que te he ayudado.

Por suerte, esa estrategia si funcionaba e Ivan, luciendo tan indefenso y patético como siempre, acató sus órdenes de seguirlo hasta la parte trasera del edificio, donde ocultando su rostro tras una máscara que Edward, previsoramente, había dejado allí días atrás, se dispuso a realizar la tarea que le habían pedido, sintiéndose culpable e idiota a la vez, jurándose también que era la única vez que lo haría, que nada iría mal, que si se llevaba lo suficiente, Edward no volvería con esas extrañas ideas en mente, no volvería a forzarlo, no volvería a herirlo.

Se deslizó como una sombra por varios pisos, maldiciendo, como ya lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones, el poder que había recibido al nacer, que sólo le había causado problemas, burlas y depresiones, tan diferentes de esos héroes tan aclamados en la televisión, con sus ridículos trajes y frases pegajosas, su insufrible popularidad.

Estaba ya en la habitación que Edward le había indicado, en donde la caja fuerte descansaba envuelta en un montón de mandas raídas y papeles amarillentos, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

—¡Detectores de movimiento! —se dijo a sí mismo, pero presa del pánico se quedó paralizado por varios instantes, escuchando el pitido potente en sus oídos, alerta segura que pronto traería a los policías tras su pista. Bueno, era lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir a los policías, pero sólo si se movía inmediatamente y se olvidaba del dinero, aún si eso significaba hacer enojar a Edward. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo, aún camuflado por las paredes, de un sucio tono gris. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría huido ya? A una parte de él le gustaba pensar que no, que no se había marchado, que seguía esperándolo con un buen plan para escapar, pero cuando llegó al segundo piso y no lo encontró, aunque se suponía estaba vigilando desde allí porque era la mejor vista, el pánico le dio un vuelco en el estómago y cualquier plan de huida coherente se borró de su cerebro.

Tenía que correr, eso era lo único que sabía. Y eso hizo, corrió, sin tener en cuenta la dirección, la hora, las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose, la silueta de un hombre sobre su cabeza dibujada en el asfalto por el sol de mediatarde. Su loca carrera sólo terminó cuando alguien lo alzó en el aire, tomándolo del cuello de la playera, medio ahorcándolo en el intento, mientras gritaba—:

—¡Alto ahí, criminal! ¡No dejaré que sigas haciendo estragos en Sternbild! —la voz conocida de un superhéroe resonó por todo el lugar, aunque con más insistencia en su cabeza aletargada. Lo tenían, no sólo ese héroe volador, sino también las cámaras de Hero TV, Edward, suu propio miedo.

Estaba atrapado. Atrapado cuando el día anterior había sido normal y caluroso, atrapado aunque no había hecho ningún mal. Atrapado, atrapado, atrapado. E iría a la cárcel.


	2. Leyes

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **03. Leyes.

* * *

Ivan siente las lágrimas escociéndole en las comisuras de los ojos enrojecidos, sin embargo, no quiere dejarlas escapar. Hacerlo sería admitir su derrota, su estupidez y su fracaso. En su lugar, se cubre el rostro con las manos, ocultando la máscara japonesa que cubre sus facciones, como si ésta fuese su verdadero rostro. Las cámaras lo siguen, de eso está seguro y no quiere ofrecerles un primer plano de su rostro avergonzado, del rostro de un perdedor, mientras es escoltado por el héroe más popular de la ciudad directo a la comisaría más cercana.

—Ya casi llegamos —le susurrá el héroe en voz alegre, que casi parece estarse burlando de su desgracia. Por supuesto, ¿qué más puede ser si no una burla al verlo temblar? Nunca le han gustado las alturas y este héroe volador lo lleva en brazos surcando el cielo de la ciudad como si fuese una bolsa de basura. ¿Cree que lo hace sentir mejor al decirle que proto llegarán a la comisaría? ¿Que le dará las gracias por haberlo llevado a prisión?

Las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse de nuevo, pero el las retiene con terquedad, apretando los dientes hasta que se hace daño. No sólo no quiere permitirle al público conocer su vergüenza, sino tampoco a Edward, si es que éste ha escapado, lo último que verá será a él llorar.

El vértigo sacude su estómago unos cuandos minutos después, cuando siente que el héroe, ese héroe sonriente que es Sky High, protector de los niños, débiles y ancianos, comienza a descender hacia el punto en el que, la vida como Ivan la conoce, está a punto de terminar. Durante un segundo y presa el pánico, casi quiere pedirle que lo deje en libertad, prometerle que no lo volverá a hacer —cosa que es cierta— y regresar a su casa antes de seguir con su vida normal. Pero sabe que no puede, en las noticias lo ha visto en más de una ocasión, éste héroe es demasiado dedicado para ello, demasiado recto, firme e ingenuo como para dejar a un criminal, así sea éste su primer robo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sky High! —grita un oficial de policía cuando lo ve descender, rodeado de las cámaras y micrófonos de los periodistas que se han precipitado al lugar.

—¡No es nada, sólo cumplo con mi deber! —Ivan es depositado en el suelo, de pie, donde rápidamente es esposado y llevado hacia adentro por dos oficiales con muy malos modales. Sky High se queda atrás para recibir las ovaciones del público, las preguntas de los reporteros y los flashes de las cámaras. Ivan lo ve durante un momento al voltear, envidioso y furioso de su vida, de haber sido atrapado, privado de la libertad tras un sólo acto de estupidez.

—Muy bien, empecemos con la declaración —tras ser conducido a una sala privada, clásica de los teledramas que suelen pasar muy tarde por las noches, Ivan comienza a ser interrogado con por detectives que parecen tener muy malas pulgas. Y por supuesto, pues además de que se han perdido el desfile de la ciudad, el día en que éste se celebra es también el más ajetreado para ellos—. Creíste que podías escaquearte un robo mientras sucedía el desfile, ¿eh, chaval? Sin embargo, estamos muy atentos a los chavales que se creen muy listos en estas fechas.

—Yo... ¡Yo no...! —Ivan se mira las manos sudorosas, manos tan pequeñas que le recuerdan su impotencia. No sabe qué quiere decir, pero su mente lucha por sacarlo de este panorama desolado que se ve en el horizonte, servicio comunitario si bien le va, prisión si las cosas se ponen negras. ¿Yo no lo hice? No, por supuesto que lo hizo. Aunque no se había llevado nada, el allanamiento de morada era un cargo judicial —. No tomé nada, señores. De verdad... —es la única esperanza que le queda, el ser condenado por un cargo menor.

—Ciertamente —dice uno de ellos, llevándose la mano al mentón. Lleva unos lentes oscuros incluso en la habitación, caldeada por el calor del verano. Su rostro habla de experiencia, pero también de cierta sabiduría y bondad. Si a alguien tiene que apelar, Ivan lo sabe, tiene que ser a él—. Nada fue robado. Pero...

—Yo sí... Lo admito señor, entré a ese lugar, pero no quería robar nada, lo juro —¡Y era cierto! Tan cierto que por un momento se sintió libre de todo pecado y listo para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Hmmmm —el segundo de los oficiales no estaba del todo convencido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el héroe de la ciudad entró con paso firme, sosteniendo a otra persona entre sus brazos.

—¡Edward!

Pero, ¿sería su salvación o su pérdida?


	3. Hogar

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **20. Hogar.

* * *

—¡Edward! —no pudo evitar gritar el rubio, sintiendo cómo de pronto la esperanza lo envolvía entre sus manos cálidas. Todavía no estaban libres de todo pecado y el cargo de allanamiento quizá se mantendría en pie, pero sólo Edward puede testificar que no se han llevado nada. Que son tan pobres como esa misma mañana al levantarse, con el cabello alborotado y un hambre atroz.

—¿Tu cómplice? —preguntó el detective que parecía más suspicaz y por un momento hizo arrepentirse a Ivan de su arrebato de emoción.

—Lo encontré en el lugar de los hechos, señor —afirmó el héroe de traje púrpura, cuya vestimenta parece un poco incómoda a los ojos de Ivan, con las gruesas hombreras y la tela en un día tan caluroso. Sin embargo, su voz siguió sin flaquear, animada como la de un niño en una juguetería y no le cabe duda que eso, además de su imbatible récord de capturas, es lo que lo hace tan popular entre el público—. Se resistió, pero logré atraparlo. Llevaba esto.

La mano enguantada del héroe mostró un fajo de billetes, tan grande y de tan enorme denominación que Ivan se sorprendió, nunca había visto tanto dinero en su vida. Pero más que asombro, su corazón se congeló durante un segundo, borrando todo rastro de esperanza en sus facciones, cosa que sin que él supiera, el héroe notó.

—¿Oh? —inquirió el detective, con una sonrisa satisfecha en las facciones. Sin duda le encantaba la idea de meter a dos ladrones a la cárcel—. Así que sí son cómplices.

—La caja fuerte del edificio donde capturé al otro joven estaba abierta, señor —informó Sky High con rapidez y con todo el servilismo y cordialidad que le habían enseñado en la escuela de héroes—. Así debe de ser entonces.

—¡No es cierto...! ¡Yo...! —mientras las pruebas se iban presentando ante él, como el rostro ceñudo y resignado de Edward, el fajo de billetes, su propio miedo y la satisfacción del detective, más atrapado y congelado Ivan se sentía. ¿Qué podía decir? Él no se había robado nada, pero era cómplice. Sólo Edward podía desmentir ese hecho—. ¡Edward, por favor, diles que...!

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta en cuanto Edward dirigió sus ojos hacia él, fríos, coléricos, indiferentes, ojos que le decían que no iba a interceder por él, que su nuevo hogar era la prisión y debían soportarlo juntos. Ojos que le recriminaban su fallo y de alguna manera, el que él también estuviese allí, como si el plan lo hubiera ideado él. Y de algún modo sí era su culpa, porque se había dejado arrastrar, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para decir que sí, para dejarse convencer, para escapar...

—¡No, yo no hice nada! —gritó el de ojos violáceos, comenzando a temblar. Sus ojos registraron la habitación en busca de puntos débiles, ignorando cómo este hecho, su súbito arrebato de pánico, ponía en tensión y listos para movilizarse a los agentes y al dichoso héroe—. ¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo no lo hice!

Ivan activó sus poderes en el mismo momento en que Sky High se lanzó hacia él, dispuesto a derribarlo. Ivan apenas pensaba racionalmente y forcejeó todo lo que le fue posible, pero sus poderes de camuflaje y transmutación de poco le sirvieron, pues seguía siendo sólido y aún cuando tomó el color de la pared detrás de él, un gris desvaido y deprimente, no pudo sacarse las manos del héroe de encima, sujetándolo con fuerza humana, pero suficiente para mantenerlo quieto.

—¡Rápido, las esposas especiales! —escuchó decir a alguien en la cercanías y cuando por fin lo aprisionaron, se dio cuenta de que Edward compartía el mismo dispositivo que él. Esposas que bloqueaban los poderes, esposas especiales para los NEXT.

—Bueno, creo que eso equivale a una declaración —dijo uno de los detectives, limpiándose las manos como si hubiera terminado él mismo el trabajo sucio, aunque era el héroe en realidad el que aún lo sostenía y sostenía a Edward para evitar cualquier inconveniente—. Llévenlos a las celdas especiales. Necesitamos recopilar más información. Ah y por cierto, léanles sus derechos.

La furia reemplazó momentáneamente al asombro y la tristeza, ¿qué tipo de policías eran, que no respetaban los derechos individuales? ¿Y qué tipo de héroe de pacotilla era éste, que no había cuestionado sus órdenes?

—Síganme —les pidió con tono amable pero firme el hombre, asiéndolos de los brazos para guiarlos por un pasillo mal iluminado hacia las celdas preventivas. Ivan le dirigió una mirada rápida mientras caminaban, pero no pudo dilucidar nada detrás de esa máscara de acero, sólo su reflejo lo encontraba de vez en cuando, un adolescente asustado y furioso, incrédulo ante las circunstancias. Un adolescente que, tras cerrarse la puerta de su celda, se encontró solo con su mejor amigo, esposas especiales, un silencio incómodo y el que sería su nuevo hogar: la prisión.


	4. Natural

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **22. Natural.

* * *

El frío le sube por los brazos conforme el anochecer se acerca, aunque Ivan no está seguro de si se debe a las ropas veraniegas que usa o al miedo que palpita en su interior, congelando todo a su paso al saberse presa de un horrible futuro. La pared en la que se encuentra apoyado está dura y fría y por un momento cree ver trepar a una cucaracha por ella, una muestra más de su inevitable destino. Sólo hay una cama en la pequeña celda y Edward se ha apoderado de ella, cosa que no tiene ganas de discutir. Se siente asqueado y enojado a la vez, así que sentarse al lado del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, el que lo traicionó hace unas cuantas horas, no se encuentra entre sus planes. Nada se encuentra entre sus planes ya.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? —pregunta el joven, cuando su cabeza se cansa de darle vuelta a las posibles explicaciones y a las consecuencias, al qué dirá su madre y cómo reaccionará su padre también.

Edward le dirige una mirada incendiaria, similar a la que lo condenó cuando estaban frente a los detectives y el héroe.

—Porque no fuiste lo suficientemente listo como para robar algo, así que tuve que hacerlo yo —responde, cerrando los puños, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, pues quiere que sienta toda la furia en su interior, toda la decepción y el desprecio.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir —Ivan nunca ha sido un muchacho asertivo, siempre ha sido un poco temeroso y subyugado, guardándose siempre sus opiniones para sí mismo en busca de no ofender a los demás. Por eso se sorprende cuando se pone de pie, dispuesto a empezar una pelea, a golpes aunque no sea muy fuerte o a base de palabras, que es lo que se le da mejor—. ¿Por qué no les dijiste que yo no hice nada? ¡Sí, entré al maldito edificio porque me lo pediste y eso es mi culpa, pero no me llevé nada! ¡Pude haber salido...!

—¡Exactamente! —grita él, poniéndose también de pie. Es mucho más alto que Ivan y expide un aire de superioridad y confianza difícil de ignorar, pero esto no amedrenta al rubio, que se mantiene en pie frente a él, plantándole cara con unos ojos violetas anegados de furia y dolor—. ¡¿Crees que iba a dejar que te largaras así como así?! ¡¿Crees que iba a soportar la cárcel solo?! ¡No, Ivan! ¡Tú lo arruinaste al dejar que te capturaran! ¡Y ahora estamos jodidos los dos!

Lo aparta con un violento empujón, logrando que el joven se golpee contra la pared detrás suya. Sin embargo, ya no tiene ganas de pelar, su furia se ha esfumado como el humo de un cigarro en mitad de la noche y las pocas brasas que quedan sólo le escuecen. Es verdad, están jodidos. Y cualquier argumento que puedan tener no va a servir para cambiar su situación. No con lo testarudo que es Edward, no con lo miedoso que es él. Están jodidos, aunque la pregunta en la mente de Ivan prevalece, ¿por qué?


	5. Cielo nocturno

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **15. Cielo nocturno.

* * *

Keith está acostumbrado a esa sensación, a esa adrenalina que corre por sus venas mientras sobrevuela la ciudad de Sternbild, que ha sido su hogar desde que tiene memoria. Conoce los patrones de la calle a la perfección, las luces de los establecimientos que desde gran altura parecen estrellas de colores y sabe guiarse en base a ellos, en un mapa perfecto de su ciudad. Por eso, es difícil que algún malhechor se le escape, pues aunque éste se interne en los barrios oscuros y pobres de la ciudad, incluso allí Keith tiene su propia constelación guía.

Esa noche no dista mucho de otras, en las cuales su rutina, que es más vocación que esclavitud, lo lleva a patrullar la ciudad bajo el cielo nocturno, en busca de posibles maleantes que quieran hacer daño a la ciudad. El panorama luce tranquilo las primeras horas, en las que las calles aún están llenas por la gente que vino a disfrutar del desfile, personas limpiando la basura y recogiendo los restos de la fiesta, pero conforme cae la noche, los ladrones salen a acechar y pronto Keith se encuentra persiguiendo a uno entre laberínticas calles, con el único sonido del viento en sus oídos y la adrenalina de volar en las venas.

—¡Alto ahí, malhechor! —grita el hombre con voz potente, sin tener que preocuparse porque las cámaras y micrófonos de HeroTV lo escuchen. Miles de personas están pendientes de sus hazañas en televisión, pero él sólo puede ver a su presa delante suyo.

El hombre, por supuesto y como muchos otros, hace caso omiso de su advertencia y sigue corriendo entre calles más y más oscuras, de vez en cuando iluminadas por la luz del helicóptero que sigue a los héroes en sus peripecias.

—¡Muy bien, tú lo has querido así! —la multitud detrás de las pantallas exclama, emocionada, mientras una esfera de poder se crea en las manos del héroe, atravesando sus guantes plateados. El poder del viento se reune en sus manos, creando la fuerza de un vendaval, tan potente que el helicóptero pierde su rumbo durante unos segundos, llevando imágenes distorsionadas a los televidentes—. ¡Sky High! —grita el hombre, lanzando toda su energía hacia su objetivo, que corre aún más desesperadamente para tratar de evitar el ataque.

Sin embargo, es un intento futil y el hombre, junto con los fajos de billetes y joyas que lleva en las manos es catapultado hacia arriba, hacia el aire, tantos metros que las cosas bajo sus pies se convierten en meros juguetes a sus ojos. Keith lo atrapa en el aire entre los vitores del público y los acercamientos de la cámara, sólo para ver su rostro contrahecho y agrio de la decepción.

—Maldito seas —murmura el ladrón, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio. Sus facciones son toscas y despide un desagradable olor a alcohol, el mal se lee en las arrugas de sus ojos, la manera en la que frunce los labios, el color pálido de su piel. Al observarlo, Keith recuerda súbitamente al chico de esa mañana, su primer captura del día. No se parecen en nada y el saberlo lo atormenta, porque a diferencia de este hombre, lleno de alcohol y drogas, el rostro del chico le recuerda al de un niño asustado. Un niño asustado y acorralado, no un ladrón.

Cuando Keith deja a su captura en las manos de los policías correspondientes y se dispone a regresar a casa, pues su turno ha terminado, no puede evitar pensar en qué habrá sido del chico. Y aunque le parece raro, un presentimiento le decide a visitar la comisaría al día siguiente, para ver cómo ha ido el proceso. Para ratificar que no se ha equivocado al juzgar a un criminal.


	6. Presente

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **01. Presente.

* * *

—¿Por qué, Ivan? —pregunta su madre, observándolo con sus ojos violetas anegados de lágrimas. Parece querer traspasarlo, buscar en él, como cuando era niño, alguna señal de una mentira, pero desgraciadamente no la hay. Pronto lo trasladarán a prisión, pues no tiene un abogado ni recursos para pagarlo y ha gastado su única llamada para contactar a sus padres.

—Mamá... —la situación es muy delicada como para explicarla, como para que ellos la comprendan, aunque sabe que si cuenta su historia no dudarán de ella—. No lo sé —dice sinceramente, pues la pregunta lo ha atormentado durante largo tiempo, sin que él, Edward ni nadie pueda darle la respuesta—. Lo siento, mamá, de verdad. Papá...

Las manos de su madre, ásperas y llenas de pequeñas arruguitas se cierran sobre las suyas, en un gesto que lo ha reconfortado durante años, su padre asiente sin decir nada, brindándole su apoyo silencioso y a la vez, por cómo se unen sus cejas en una línea al ponerse a pensar, también está ideando un plan.

—No te preocupes, Ivan, conseguiremos un abogado —afirma su padre, que aunque no gana un salario pobre, tampoco puede darse el lujo de pagar los honorarios de un abogado, pero que está dispuesto a hacerlo por su único hijo, estudiante hasta hace poco de Historia Oriental—. Te lo prometo.

La esperanza de salir de dicho lugar aumenta con la promesa de un abogado, pues sin duda podrá hacer suficiente para dejarlo en libertad, incluso si ésta es condicional, pero el sacrificio que significa para sus padres, el dinero que podrían invertir en otra cosa, la culpa que lo corroe y el no saber qué sucede con su hijo pintan en sus facciones muecas tristes cuando Ivan es retirado de su vista, quedando ambos padres solos en la sala de visitas, con las cabezas juntas tratando de pensar, de confortarse, de enfrentar el presente, sin darse cuenta de que otra figura los observa, envuelta en las sombras del corredor y con mirada tan triste como la suya.

Keith observa cómo se desarrolla la escena casi desde el principio, aunque no ha sido su intención. Sin duda buscaba al joven para ver qué había sido de él, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con su familia también. Ahora, después de haber visto sus rostros —rostros inocentes, en su opinión y en su experiencia con la maldad—, no puede sacudirse el sentimiento de culpa que lo carcome desde la noche anterior, desde el momento en el que el supuesto cómplice del joven se negó a declarar en su favor. Un rostro aterrorizado, lleno de desesperanza, de amargura y dolor. Un rostro tan diferente del tipo que lo había maldecido en su último turno, que había apuntado una pistola a las personas que había asaltado y había echado a correr sin temor.

—¡Oh, Sky High, qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! —lo saluda un hombre, uno de los policías que custodian el lugar al verlo. Lleva su traje porque está de guardia, pero también porque nadie lo conoce como Keith Goodman y no lo dejarían entrar de otra manera—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Nos traes a otro villano?

Sorprendido, Keith se pone a musitar cualquier excusa, tratando de esconder el verdadero motivo de su visita, el plan que comienza a formarse en su mente nada más ver a Ivan desaparecer de vuelta hacia su celda. No puede decirle que se ha interesado en el chico, en Ivan. Tampoco puede decirle —porque no lo sabe, no está consciente aún de ello—, de que planea ayudarlo si de verdad es inocente de todo cargo.


	7. Tintineo

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema:**27. Tintineo.

* * *

Ivan no puede evitar recorrer con mirada insolente al extraño frente a su diminuta celda, un espacio que lo vuelve claustrofóbico e irritable. Cuando le anunciaron que tenía visitas se esperaba a su madre para darle noticias sobre el abogado o incluso a un insidioso reportero buscando una premisa, pero definitivamente no a este hombre de ojos azules y cabello dorado, tan extraño, infantil e irrisorio a sus ojos por su aparente simplicidad.

—¿Sí? —pregunta en tono grosero y finge no escuchar la risita de Edward, que escondido en el fondo de la pequeña habitación también se pregunta por la identidad de este hombre—. ¿Necesita algo?

Keith no sabe por dónde empezar. No tiene ningún plan escrito y más bien ha actuado por corazonada, como siempre hace. Una corazonada que se hace más fuerte una vez ve al chico cara a cara, unas facciones que le dicen, con su juventud e inexperiencia, que cualquiera (quizá el otro chico, el que lo mira con ojos entornados) ha cometido el crimen.

—Tú no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —afirma sin pensar y retuerce sólo un poco sus manos ante el pensamiento, que lo convierte en un mal héroe, en un héroe que ha defraudado a los ciudadanos, no sólo al joven frente a él, de ojos violáceos oscurecidos por la mala iluminación del lugar, sino también a todos aquellos que aún conviven con el verdadero culpable, si es que éste anda suelto.

—Yo... —¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando? ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Aunque se siente un tanto confundido por semejante revelación, por lo extraño de las circunstancias, por lo joven y bien posicionado del hombre frente a él, la emoción lo invade, llenándolo de esperanza—. ¿Eres tú el abogado que contrataron mis padres? —inquiere, acercándose un poco más hacia él, hasta que sus manos chocan con los barrotes que los separan, produciendo un rítmico tintineo. En sus ojos puede leerse la expectativa de salir adelante, de largarse de ese lugar, de continuar con su vida, tan prometedora a los 20 años, ahora arruinados.

—No —se sorprende el más alto y le hace sentir mal el saber que no han conseguido a un defensor, a un hombre de bien dispuesto a probar la inocencia de alguien.

—¿Entonces has venido a burlarte de mi? —de nuevo el sonido de sus manos al chocar con las barras de metal, pero esta vez resuenan con furia al tiempo que el chico le da la espalda, mostrando el logotipo estampado en su chamarra, que habla de su amor por Japón—. No estoy para estupideces, ¿de acuerdo? Si eres de la prensa, o de donde vengas... Vete. No hablaré más.

—L-lo siento —se disculpa Keith, aunque no por ese malentendido en particular. Más bien por su error, que pudo haberlo colocado en la cárcel, por su ineptitud, por no haber cumplido su papel como defensor de la justicia. Sin embargo, no insiste y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia el trabajo, con la meta plena de cumplir su deber con mayor escrupulosidad y además, de ayudar a Ivan con un abogado.

—Muy listo, campeón —se burla Edward en cuanto los pasos del héroe se han esfumado entre el eco de los corredores, desde que los capturaron su relación no ha hecho más que empeorar, pero Ivan no puede evitar escucharlo en tan reducido espacio—. Ahí va la que podría ser tu única esperanza, ¿lo sabes?

Ivan le lanza una mirada incendiaria, que logra dejarlo callado y atónito por unos segundos antes de lanzar una risita. No, por supuesto que con ese hombre desconocido, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabe se ha ido su esperanza, se fue desde el momento en el que él lo traicionó.


	8. Bar

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **05. Bar.

* * *

Keith camina por las calles de la ciudad, atestadas de gente a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, le complace saberlo de algún modo, que la seguridad que él brinda a las calles permite esta confianza, esta afabilidad entre los ciudadanos, muchos de los cuales le devuelven tímidamente la sonrisa que él les dirige, aún sin conocerlos, al pasar. Sin embargo, es esta misma vista la que lo atormenta al pensar en el chico que está encerrado, quizá injustamente y por su culpa. Piensa en lo joven que es, en los planes a futuro que seguramente tenía, en lo abatido de su semblante al recibirlo y la sonrisa resbala por su rostro como una mancha de jugo, incapaz de frenar su caída. Luego recuerda que ya está haciendo algo al respecto, que no puede dar todo por perdido y se infunde ánimos, que le permiten llegar a su destino tan animado como de costumbre.

Los colores del bar ayudan a reforzar esa impresión de felicidad, pues los letreros de neón, de vívidos rojos y verdes que anuncian las bebidas y especialidades del día le recuerdan de alguna manera a fuegos artificiales, fatuos pero brillantes por un momento en la oscuridad de la noche. Keith echa un vistazo alrededor nada más traspasar la puerta de cristal, buscando a su acompañante para esa noche pero sin encontrarlo todavía, por lo cual decide sentarse en la barra y esperar tomando su bebida favorita, misma que el camarero ya conoce, sobretodo por su excentricidad.

—Una limonada —pide el rubio levantando la mano con entusiasmo, aunque no es necesario, pues el camarero ya la tiene preparada, con dos hielos y un tanto extra de azúcar. Una elección extraña para alguien en un bar, pero igualmente incluída en el menú—. ¡Gracias! —exclama el hombre con evidente emoción, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le han dado un juguete nuevo—. ¡Muchas gracias!

El hombre se sume en un silencio complacente mientras se bebe su limonada, los ojos azules fijos en la televisión fijada sobre una esquina de la barra, donde se relatan las hazañas de los héroes más importantes. En más de una ocasión se ve y frunce el entrecejo, aunque no es tan pesimista como para sentirse totalmente decepcionado por su actuación.

—¿Te hice esperar, guapo? —lo saca una voz de sus pensamientos, dándole además unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. Keith se da la vuelta inmediatamente, con su sonrisa de fábrica adornando sus facciones al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos y abogado defensor, Nathan.

—No, no, gracias por venir —tras ofrecerle el asiento a su lado y pedir una bebida, ambos se enfrascan rápidamente en el motivo de la consulta. De hecho, tan enfrascado está el héroe que ignora los avances del otro, que ya está acostumbrado a la ingenuidad de su mejor amigo pero que no deja que eso le impida acariciar de vez en cuando su rodilla o sus brazos.

—¿Así que quieres que defienda a este chico? —Nathan se lleva una de sus largas uñas al mentón, cuyo color rosa parece relucir bajo las luces de neón. Está intrigado por semejante petición, por la intensidad de los sentimientos que lee en el rostro de su amigo—. Puedo hacerlo, cariño, pero quiero saber por qué lo haces. ¿Tienes algún interés por el chico o sólo te sientes culpable? —su pregunta está aderezada por unos golpecitos cariñosos en la mejilla del otro, que lo mira confundido por unos segundos, suficiente respuesta para él, aunque no tarda en confirmárselo verbalmente.

—Me siento culpable —admite el Rey de los Héroes—, si es inocente me habré equivocado y estaría privándolo de su libertad. Quiero que lo ayudes, que lo defiendas hasta que la verdad salga a la luz.

—¿Y si es culpable? —aunque Nathan adora a Keith, aún lo ve inmaduro. Basta con mirar su limonada a medio tomar, su ingenuidad, el brillo de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos al hablar de su equivocación y el que viva únicamente con su perro, John, para saberlo. Quizá no esté preparado para algo así.

—Entonces lo sabré y lo aceptaré, pero quiero saberlo. ¿Me ayudarás, Nathan? —importándole poco y nada las apariencias, el rubio toma de las manos al otro hombre, con los ojos anegados de ese azul cobalto del cielo repletos de la luz de la esperanza, una imagen difícil de negar.

Nathan asiente, ¿qué más puede hacer? Pero en su interior desea que todo este asunto se torne en algo más, bueno o malo para Keith, pero que lo ayude a madurar un poco, para que otros golpes de la vida, otras pequeñas equivocaciones no borren en un futuro y para siempre su encantadora sonrisa.


	9. Complicado

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **07. Complicado.

* * *

Ivan no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto de nada en las últimas semanas, sus emociones suben y bajan como una montaña rusa (vaya metáfora tan acorde) en la cual él no tiene ningún control sobre el botón de parada. A veces está terriblemente triste, tanto que podría ponerse a llorar si la presencia de Edward no lo detuviera, juzgándolo con los ojos por su debilidad. En otras ocasiones es la ira la que prevalece en él, una ira roja y punzante, tan fuerte que invade cada célula de su ser y todo, todos, se convierten en enemigos. Sin embargo, esta situación —un extraño hombre de uñas largas y rosas, vistiendo un traje con demasiados volantes y botas altas—, no entra en su manual de emociones.

—¿Quién eres? —inquiere sin poder evitar el tono feroz en sus palabras, que por un momento le hacen pensar que ha absorbido la crueldad de Edward, sus malos modales, su frialdad, aunque no se arrepiente de ello, después de todo, es mejor ser fuerte, ¿no?

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu nuevo abogado, dulzura —se queja el otro hombre, negando con la cabeza con gesto dramático. Parece de todo menos su abogado y se pregunta qué estaba pensando su madre cuando lo eligió.

—¿Te envía mi madre? —tratando de contener el entusiasmo en su voz, Ivan se acerca hacia los barrotes que los separan, sin duda buscando la característica silueta de su madre en los corredores, una mujer menuda enfundada en un vestido veraniego.

—No, querido, no me envía tu madre, espera un minuto y te lo explicaré, ¿de acuerdo? —las preguntas mueren en los labios de Ivan al ver aproximarse a un guardia, que abre la puerta para guiarlos a una sala de audiencias privada. Mientras caminan, las cuestiones se multiplican en su cabeza, sobretodo al observar el curioso contoneo del otro, los carísimos anillos que luce en ambas manos y lo que sin duda es un maletín de piel de cocodrilo. Sin duda su madre no ha podido costear algo así, pero entonces, ¿quién y por qué?—. Muy bien, ahora sí, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Quién te contrató? —es la primera pregunta que abandona sus labios nada más se encuentran a solas en una habitación especial, él aún con las esposas inmovilizantes de NEXT y su presunto abogado del otro lado de la mesa, con las manos cruzadas en un gesto muy femenino—. ¿Quién eres?

—Nathan Seymour, querido —se presenta él, haciendo una leve pero divertida reverencia, no parece una mala persona e Ivan se sorprende al saber que, si todo sale bien, quizá pueda confiar en este hombre para que lo defienda, pero primero tienen que hablar de sus honorarios y de su motivo—. Me ha contratado Keith.

—¿Keith? —el nombre le parece alienígena, porque en su entorno, en su escuela, incluso en su infancia, ese nombre no existe. No conoce a nadie llamado así—. No sé de quién habla.

—Ah, Keith, querido, ¿qué has hecho? —se lamenta el hombre moreno, negando con la cabeza nuevamente—. Sí, seguro que lo has visto. Rubio, de ojos azules, adorable y encantador, con una sonrisa como de niño pequeño. ¿Lo conoces?

Las facciones se van dibujando poco a poco en la mente de Ivan, empezando por los ojos color cielo, la sonrisa de disculpa, el cabello perfectamente peinado y rubio como el sol. El extraño misterioso que le había hecho una visita hacía apenas pocos días, ¿eh? La que Edward había llamado su única esperanza y que no se había desvanecido, aunque no sabía realmente el motivo del porqué.

—Pero... Yo no lo conozco —murmura el joven, sintiéndose de pronto profundamente agradecido con el hombre, al cual despidió de manera grosera pese a sus buenas intenciones—. Es decir, lo vi esa vez, pero no sé... Por qué quiere ayudarme.

—Es complicado —afirma Nathan, pues sabe que tiene que guardarse la identidad secreta de Keith y sus verdaderos motivos—. Lo que importa es que quiere ayudarte y está dispuesto a pagar mis honorarios. Keith es un buen hombre, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué temer que te pida algo a cambio, sólo quiere ayudar. ¿Me crees?

Ivan asiente. Puede que todavía sea un adulto joven realmente inmaduro, pero casi puede jurar que no vio maldad en los ojos del otro, ni segundas intenciones, ni favores ocultos.

—Muy bien, pues entonces hay que poner manos a la obra —resueltas las cuestiones prácticas con asombrosa facilidad, Nathan se dispone a abrir su maletín sobre la mesa, totalmente listo para entrar en funciones—. Ahora, querido, cuéntame lo que pasó con todo detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

Ivan suspira antes de asentir, con la vista fija en sus manos unidas en un gesto de protección inconsciente. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe, como las intenciones de este benefactor anónimo o la efectividad de este dichoso abogado, así como tampoco qué le deparará el futuro o si irá a dar a la prisión, pero de lo que está seguro, de lo que puede dar cuenta con sus palabras es de ese fatídico día y como una amistad de años terminó en traición.


	10. Torre

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **24. Torre.

* * *

A Ivan le sudan las manos y no puede dejar de restregarlas contra sus sucios pantalones vaqueros para tratar de eliminar la humedad. La lucha es imposible, pero el sigue librándola, en movimientos frenéticos, que hacen que de vez en cuando Nathan le lance una mirada de reproche. No puede evitarlo, le recuerda él siempre que sus miradas se cruzan, lanzándole una petición desesperada de ayuda desde sus ojos violetas, que le hablan a Nathan de angustia y nerviosismo. No puede evitarlo porque es el primer juicio de muchos y podrían enviarlo a prisión.

—Muy bien, jovencito —se exaspera Nathan, aunque mantiene un tono de voz razonable, pues la sala de audiencias se está llenando y deben de causar la mejor impresión posible—. Cálmate. Los miembros del jurado están entrando y si te ven así no dudarán en considerarte culpable. Déjame encargarme de todo, sólo habla si te preguntan directamente y no refieras el hecho de que Edward te dijo que había estado vigilando el lugar, podría ser nuestra carta de triunfo si todo sale mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —susurra Ivan, tratando de borrar la sensación de culpabilidad en su pecho al saber que puede traicionar a su amigo en cualquier segundo, dejándolo tan solo como Edward lo dejó a él. Pero, ¿qué más puede hacer? ¿Y no se lo merece? Trata de convencerse de que sí, pero falla miserablemente, porque no está en su naturaleza odiar, sino más bien sentirse culpable.

Para distraerse de estos depresivos pensamientos, Ivan observa a las personas que van abarrotando la sala, de techo alto y paredes blancas, cuyo monstruoso estrado le recuerda las series policiacas que tanto disfrutaba ver en el pasado. Hay miembros de la prensa entre las filas de espectadores y el jurado ofrece una fachada impasible, sólo los testigos parecen nerviosos, una curiosa mezcla de personas de alta cuna y habitantes de la ciudad, pero entre todos ellos destaca uno, el héroe que lo atrapó, luciendo su brillante armadura, símbolo de la paz y la seguridad. Para su sorpresa y terror, el héroe levanta una mano y la agita en su dirección, saludándolo, cosa a la cual él no sabe cómo responder. Paralizado, ignora cómo Nathan le devuelve el saludo a la figura enmascarada y rápidamente se da la vuelta para evitar su mirada, aunque en realidad es una hazaña imposible, pues casi todos los ojos están puestos en él y en Edward, cuyo representante de oficio parece tan novato como él mismo en el arte de robar.

—En pie todos para recibir al juez Petrov —anuncia una voz solemne en la esquina de la habitación y durante unos instantes reina el caos total mientras los asistentes obedecen. El juez hace su aparición con rapidez, luciendo un semblante serio digno de su profesión, aunque su cabello largo, agarrado con una cinta al más puro estilo inglés desentona con su toga negra y sus ojos calculadores.

—Se abre la sesión —anuncia el hombre con voz fuerte y clara, pero sedosa como una llama. El martillo resuena en la estancia y marca el comienzo de una sesión larga y dolorosa, un proceso de juicio no sólo de sus actos, sino también de su corazón.

Los abogados comienzan escuchando los cargos y dando sus propios argumentos al Estado, que parece inmutable ante las pruebas insustanciales de inocencia. Ivan comienza a encajar uno a uno los golpes del abogado del Estado, que pide no sólo prisión preventiva, sino también de máxima seguridad para ambos jóvenes, consabidos NEXT y por eso peligrosos para la sociedad. Aunque era de esperarse, los golpes abren un profundo surco de duda en Ivan, que casi se derrumba al oír el último cargo.

—Se han encontrado pruebas, su señoría, de que Edward K. e Ivan K. forman parte de una banda de la mafia que se ha dedicado a asaltar el vecindario donde fueron capturados los presuntos culpables y otros barrios de clase alta, desde hace ya más de seis meses. Las descripciones dadas por las víctimas corresponden a ambos jóvenes, caucásicos, uno de ellos pelirrojo y el otro rubio, ambos con poderes NEXT. La fiscalía cree que son ellos y que, aún si no han robado nada de valor en el lugar donde fueron capturados, deben de ser juzgados por los crímenes acaecidos desde hace medio año.

¿Medio año? ¿Edward y él? ¡Suena ridículo! Y así quiere hacérselo saber a todos, pero Nathan lo detiene antes de que abra la boca, negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Es evidencia nueva y no quiere actuar sin antes conocer, pero algo le dice que las cosas se han complicado. Que quizás Ivan esté metido en un enredo, un malentendido en el que su apariencia y poder serán su condena. Una condena en lo alto de una torre, sin posibilidad de príncipe encantado o final feliz.


	11. Atados

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **17. Atados.

* * *

Las paredes del lugar son blancas como la cal y despiden cierto aire solitario. Al verlas, franquéandolo por ambos lados como centinelas sin corazón, Ivan no puede evitar pasar saliva, asustado del futuro que le espera dentro de ellas. La prisión de máxima seguridad para delincuentes NEXT. Nathan ha hecho todo lo posible por él, ha hecho apelaciones, buscado pruebas, tratado incluso desacatos e interrogado testigos, todo en vano ante los fríos ojos del juez Petrov, fríos como llamas azules. Aunque la prisión no es definitiva, sí es preventiva y podría convertirse en su hogar permanente si el juicio real se pierde, si, tras seis meses para recolectar información y pruebas, no encuentran nada que pueda salvarlo de las blancas e impersonales garras de ese horrible lugar.

—No te preocupes, cariño, me pondré a trabajar en ello inmediatamente —se despide Nathan en la entrada, donde dos fornidos guardias lo esperan para escoltarlo dentro. Ivan confía en él, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco abandonado cuando le colocan las esposas, no puede evitar querer gritar con todas sus fuerzas que no le deje, que no le abandone, que extrañará sus uñas rosas en el sincolor de la prisión, sus párpados pintados de violeta y el sonido de sus altos tacones resonando por las paredes—. Vendré a verte el próximo domingo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que recolectar algunas pruebas antes...

—Vale, gracias —murmura él, cuando todos los intentos desesperados mueren en sus labios para ser reemplazados por una vaga resignación, una ilusión de que todo esto no es más que un sueño, aunque las lágrimas de su madre aún se sienten reales sobre su mejilla, doned las derramó al despedirse de él en la comisaría.

Nathan lo observa con rostro compungido, aunque aún no entiende del todo lo que está sucediendo, aunque no puede comprender por qué se ha metido Ivan en tal lío, sí puede observar con claridad la inocencia en sus ojos, el alma un poco débil, quizá subyugada a traumas del pasado que no ha podido superar. Y los motivos de Keith le parecen ahora transparentes, suficientes y bien fundados.

—Alegra ese rostro, ¿vale? —le pide, alzando su mentón con una de sus largas uñas. Sin embargo, Ivan no hace ningún esfuerzo por complacerlo y en las comisuras de sus labios, en sus ojos clavados en el suelo, de un violeta similar al del cielo al atardecer, por un segundo le parece ver a Keith, un solitario indomable.

—El tiempo se acabó —anuncia uno de los guardias, que parece inmune a cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Las palabras que Nathan quiere pronunciar se quedan en sus labios, aunque ni él mismo tiene conciencia de querer decirlas. En su lugar, se despide con un movimiento de la mano mientras ve cómo Ivan y Edward se alejan, franqueados ambos por un par de guardias.

Un solitario indomable, Nathan sonríe ante este pensamiento, una sonrisa un poco triste que pronto se transforma, como fuegos artificiales, en algo brillante e incluso un poco maligno. Pero no por mucho tiempo, se promete, les promete. Si por algo Keith e Ivan se conocieron, mejor que sea por algo mejor que por la prisión o el deber. ¿Y por qué no amor?

.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —no puede evitar preguntar Ivan, cuando se da cuenta que su celda, una pequeña habitación con un camastro y barras electrificadas, está frente a la de Edward—. ¿De verdad llevas seis meses, Edward...?

—¿Ya vas a empezar? —se queja él y no le sorprende ver que su tono se ha vuelto incluso más ácido, más lleno de odio que antes. ¿Siempre ha estado ese odio allí?—. Seis meses y hubiera sido más sino te hubieran atrapado, idiota.

—¿Por qué? —su pregunta encierra otras dentro, quiere saber si lo ha odiado siempre, si su amistad, surgida de un encuentro casual en la biblioteca de la escuela, se ha cimentado sobre engaños y mentiras.

—Ya te lo dije, porque estaba cansado de esa vida que llevábamos. Estudiar y trabajar, sin que nadie nos reconociera, siempre la misma rutina... ¿Qué tenía de bueno, Ivan?

—Es mejor que robar —atina a decir él, aunque sus palabras, como ya se lo esperaba, sólo lo ponen aún más furioso.

—Bueno, ciertamente es mejor que este lugar, que estar encerrados. Pero ahora estamos juntos en esto, Ivan —amenaza él, acercándose peligrosamente hacia las barras electrificadas, como si no le importara recibir un largo impacto. Sin poder evitarlo, Ivan retrocede un paso ante esa sonrisa maliciosa, ante esos rasgos tan familiares ahora deformados por un odio que nunca había llegado a sospechar—. Y escúchame bien, no voy a interceder por ti en esto. Puede que seas inocente, pero nadie más que yo lo sabrá. Porque si yo estoy en prisión, entonces tú también. Ojo por ojo, recuérdalo siempre. Ahora estamos atados.

Sí, atados. Aunque Ivan también está atado a otra persona sin saberlo. También está atado a Keith.


	12. Explorando

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **21. Explorando.

* * *

Nathan trata de ignorar el rostro triste de Keith frente a él, con toda la pinta de un animalito indefenso. Le ha pegado fuerte la noticia de la reclusión de Ivan, pero nada puede hacerse y así se lo dice encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de que no se de cuenta de que a él le afecta igual o incluso aún más al ver sus labios caídos y sus ojos llenos de tristeza. La decepción que le ha causado a alguien tan ingenuo como un niño pequeño, lleno de conceptos sobre justicia y libertad difíciles de aplicar en la vida cotidiana.

—Escucha, no todo está perdido, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que ayudarme, querido —ignorando las miradas de las personas en el soleado café en el que se han citado, Nathan coloca sus manos sobre las de Keith, que no ve en ello nada malo. Aunque a veces eso puede ser encantador, también logra exasperar a Nathan en otras ocasiones, cuando comienza a pensar en todas las oportunidades que a su apuesto amigo se le escapan por ser tan distraido.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —sus ojos vuelven a iluminarse ante la perspectiva de tener algo qué hacer y por enésima ocasión Nathan desea en secreto que su amigo tenga algo más en qué ocuparse, algo más que no sea el trabajo, la justicia y su fiel perro John, que mueve la cola alegremente a su lado. Una pareja, una persona con quién compartir, aunque claramente él no es esa persona, ¿pero quién entonces?

—Tenemos que recolectar pruebas sobre la inocencia de Ivan —alejándose súbitamente, Nathan pone sobre la mesa su maletín y comienza a remover los papeles, hasta encontrar el expendiente del caso y las declaraciones que Ivan le ha dado, vagas e inconscisas, pero que pueden guiarlos a algo si saben dónde investigar—. Yo no tengo el tiempo ni los poderes para ir por allí buscando mafiosos, pero tú sí, cariño. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

—¡Claro que sí! —Nathan le enseña el expediente, los datos que Ivan le ha dado.  
—Asumiendo que Edward haya estado robando desde hace seis meses, debe de haber pruebas de ello en algún lugar. Fotos o grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, testigos de sus poderes, etcétera. Aquí —dijo, sacando una copia de los informes policiales—, se detallan los lugares de ataque y las horas de los mismos. Aunque la policía ya lo ha investigado, puede que nosotros tengamos más suerte. Ellos vieron a Edward en las grabaciones, pero lo que queremos probar es que su acompañante, ése rubio tan conveniente, no es Ivan. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

No tiene ni qué preguntárselo, cuando alza los ojos de sus documentos, de un gris desvaído y llenos de letras aburridas, su semblante esperanzado lo recibe, como si fuera un sol brillante alcanzando una nueva vida.

—Me pondré a ello inmediatamente —afirma Keith, estrechando los papeles contra su pecho y con una sonrisa enorme adornando sus labios—. ¡Gracias, Nathan!

—No, gracias a ti, guapo —Nathan le guiña un ojo, contento de no tener qué hacer todo el trabajo sucio. No se espera, sin embargo, que Keith tenga nada más que agregar. En su lugar se pone a guardar nuevamente sus papeles y a tomar un trago de su margarita, refrescantemente fría en ese día tan caluroso. La voz de Keith lo sorprende en medio de un trago y casi hace que comience a toser.

—¿Ivan está bien?

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Nathan se decide. Pues en ellos puede ver algo que Keith no ha demostrado en años, un sentimiento que podría salvarlo de incontables años de soledad y culpa ininterrumpida. Quiere que Ivan sea esa persona para Keith y viceversa, y no dudará —piensa sonriendo maliciosamente— en hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.


	13. Razón

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **12. Razón.

* * *

Cuando a Ivan le dicen que tiene visita no espera encontrarse con Keith. Piensa que seguramente es Nathan, que busca sacarle toda la información posible, a pesar de que su cerebro se ha secado ya y poco queda de novedoso, poco que no se sepa ya por la policía o entre ellos mismos. Si no es Nathan, entonces su madre, hecha un mar de nervios y lágrimas, dispuesta a prometerle la libertad. Cualquiera pero no Keith, tan fuera de lugar con su cabello rubio y lustroso como el sol de mediodía y los ojos azules de un cielo de verano, hermoso e infinito.

—¡Hola! —alza la mano el héroe nada más verlo entrar, con una sonrisa amistosa adornando sus labios. Lleva puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos pantalones a juego, un atuendo informal aderezado con unos tenis blancos, lo cual lo hace aún más difícil de descifrar, pues, ¿cómo podría este, aparentemente, buen hombre de ciudad querer ayudarlo? ¿Y por qué?

—Hola —responde Ivan y su voz suena tímida, aunque en realidad está siendo cauteloso. Le dirige miradas fugaces a su interlocutor mientras se sienta frente a él, en una habitación que de pronto le parece demasiado pequeña para contener sus nervios—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —parece una pregunta extraña y de inmediato se arrepiente de haberla expresado, cuando debería haber hecho algún cuestionamiento sobre quién es él y qué quiere a cambio de su aparentemente "generosa y desinteresada" ayuda.

—¡Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar a un criminal! —le suelta Keith con entusiasmo, golpeando ligeramente la mesa que los separa con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Cómo? —de cierta manera, le pone nervioso el brillo febril que ve en sus ojos, pues no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan llena de vitalidad y energía—. Escuche, Keith-san... No entiendo por qué me está ayudando, ni siquiera sé bien quién es usted, pero... —sin poder evitarlo, el joven se levanta para hacer una reverencia, tan impropia de alguien cuya ascendencia es rusa y no japonesa—. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo o por qué sabe que soy inocente, pero de verdad, gracias.

—¡No es nada! —afirma Keith y la sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en sus facciones como algo tan natural que resulta extraño verlo serio—. Supongo que debo presentarme antes, ¿cierto? Keith Goodman, 26 años, me gusta mucho mi trabajo y tengo un perro llamado John.

—I-Ivan Karelin, 20 años —se apresura a contestar él, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar—, estudio la universidad y no tengo mascotas.

—Mucho gusto —afirma Keith, estrechándole vigorosamente la mano.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo puedo ser de ayuda con lo del criminal? —Ivan espera no ser parte de otro interrogatorio exhaustivo como el realizado por Nathan o la policía, largas torturas para su atormentado cerebro.

—Bueno —Keith se pone serio inmediatamente y aunque Ivan no lo sepa, se debe a la profesionalidad en su trabajo, a que toma muy en serio el atrapar a los criminales y su deber de proteger la ciudad—, estoy tras la pista del hombre rubio que dicen iba con tu compañero Edward durante los robos a casa-habitación que se hicieron en la colonia Goldgrey. Nathan y yo suponemos que son parte de la organización de las Mariposas Negras, una cédula de la mafia que ha comenzado a moverse por Sternbild. Sin embargo, por más que he buscado no he logrado seguirles la pista y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿Sabes algo más?

—No —responde abatido Ivan tras varios segundos de pensarlo detenidamente, baja los ojos hacia sus manos para no enfrentar al hombre, para no decepcionarlo con su inutilidad. Nathan ya lo sabe, él mismo lo sabe, que es ingenuo, que fue ingenuo y por eso ahora está en la cárcel—. Lo siento, todo lo que sé se lo dije a Nathan y la policía ya.

Keith asiente, aunque no puede ocultar del todo la decepción que siente. No por Ivan, sino por sí mismo, que no ha podido hacer nada con los datos y los poderes que posee.

—No importa —le quita importancia inmediatamente con un ademán de su mano derecha—. Sólo una última cosa, los miembros de las Mariposas Negras llevan un tatuaje, la ubicación varía de acuerdo con cada miembro, quisiera que te fijaras en tu compañero, o si sabes algo, ¿lo lleva?

—No lo sé, lo sabría si lo lleva, pero... —las palabras le fallan y los últimos días se ciernen sobre él como una sombra negra, un abismo oscuro en donde no desea asfixiarse aún. No quiere decir que no conoce a Edward tan bien como suponía, aunque lo sabe. No quiere decir que se siente traicionado y estúpido, solitario en esa prisión de almas corrompidas—. Lo vigilaré —promete al fin y le alegra comprobar que la sonrisa regresa a los labios de su interlocutor, como si quisiera compensar su cara larga y abatida.

—¡Muy bien, muchas gracias y gracias de nuevo! —el hombre se pone de pie, dispuesto a marcharse pues toca llevar a John de paseo. No se ha dado cuenta de que su última frase, tan particular, ha dejado en shock a su joven interlocutor, que rápidamente la relaciona con el héroe tan aclamado en televisión, el héroe que lo capturó. Pero, ¿podría ser? ¿podría tener razón? La confusión, el miedo y la ira crecen en su interior en una sucesión rápida conforme empieza a asociar a éste hombre, de dónde ha salido y su manera de moverse.

—¿En qué trabajas? —inquiere el muchacho con voz temblorosa por la ira, sin darse cuenta de que también se ha puesto de pie.

Keith se le queda mirando estupefacto por unos segundos antes de contestar con amabilidad.

—Soy un héroe.

Momento en el cual Ivan se rompe.


	14. Corona

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **16. Corona.

* * *

Ivan apenas recuerda lo sucedido después de que Keith le dijera que es un héroe, su mente le envía retazos de conversaciones, el sonido de sus propios gritos amplificados por algún extraño mecanismo en su mente y visiones de los guardias rodeándolo, apresándolo mientras él sigue gritando cosas como traición, engaño y estupidez. Luego nada, salvo la fugaz imagen del héroe frente a él, triste y sorprendido, muerto como una hoja en otoño. ¿Cómo se atreve? Se sigue repitiendo Ivan mientras los guardias lo arrastran hacia su celda, golpeándolo como sin querer mientras avanzan. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Se siente culpable o le da lástima? ¿Quiere seguir jugando a ser el héroe? ¿Espera un agradecimiento? Las palabras salen de su garganta a borbotones y para cuando lo llevan a su celda, casi todos los presos se han enterado del altercado y vociferan, burlándose, las mismas palabras que él.

¡Traición! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, el tumulto sólo desaparece de su mente cuando el doctor de la institución le administra un calmante, que rápidamente sume su mundo en la oscuridad de un sueño sin pesadillas. Para cuando despierta, Ivan se siente tan amodorrado que piensa que el calmante aún le sigue haciendo efecto, aunque en realidad sólo se encuentra abatido. Ya no tiene fuerzas para gritar, pero un dolor lacerante le atraviesa el pecho y le hace pensar, sólo fugazmente, si alguien le ha asestado un golpe con una katana y si así se siente una espada japonesa en la piel. Trata de evitar los malos pensamientos, los pensamientos dolorosos que le hacen escocer los ojos y temblar las manos, que le hacen querer desaparecer de la tierra, sólo para no seguir siendo el bufón del destino.

Sin embargo, es tan sólido como siempre, atrapado en un cuerpo que ha detestado la mayor parte de su vida y que ahora sólo lo retiene en una vida miserable, que sigue avanzando alrededor de él, inmóvil ante su dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te has despertado? —desde la celda de enfrente, Edward le dirige una mirada socarrona, llena de ese odio que lo hace sentir aún más miserable—. Pensé que nunca dejarías de gritar.

—Cállate —espeta Ivan con furia, pues dado que quedaron muchas cosas por decir entre Keith y él, sólo puede desquitarse con Edward, causante de toda su desgracia.

—Oh, así que la princesa despertó enojada, lo siento, su majestad —el pelirrojo hace una reverencia, doblando un brazo frente a él como si rindiera pleitesía ante la corona inglesa; la sonrisa nunca abandona sus labios, mucho menos el brillo felino en sus ojos, un depredador dispuesto a atacar a una presa indefensa.

—Cállate, Edward. Sólo cállate —es apenas un susurro, pero es audible en el silencio de la medianoche en el lugar, en donde sólo unas lejanas luces fluorescentes crean siluetas visibles entre ellos.

Edward ríe y hace una reverencia más antes de retirarse hacia las sombras de su celda, arrebatándole cualquier posibilidad de inspección a Ivan. El tatuaje de mariposa, debe de concentrarse en el tatuaje de mariposa. Aún si no se lo dice a ese héroe mentiroso, ni a Nathan que seguro es su cómplice, si se lo dice a un jurado... Aferrado a esa esperanza, Ivan vuelve a su catre en un rincón de la habitación, aunque sabe que no podrá dormir gracias al bendito calmante.

Odia pasar noches en vela, ha pasado demasiadas noches en vela, pero esta vez lo agradece. Porque en la oscuridad de la noche, de su celda y de su pensamiento, puede idear el plan perfecto para descubrir ese tatuaje y qué hacer con él, con todos aquellos que lo han traicionado.


	15. Pesadilla

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **18. Pesadilla.

* * *

Les permiten ducharse dos veces a la semana, bajo estricta vigilancia y en grupos cuidadosamente seleccionados. Ivan sabe que es la oportunidad perfecta de buscar el tatuaje, así como también de deshacerse de esa suciedad, más mental que física, que siente lo acompaña día a día. Así pues, cuando lo llaman para su turno en las duchas, el joven va con la mejor disposición del mundo, cuidando que no se note que observa a Edward de reojo, en busca de cualquier marca extraña y oscura que no debiera estar ahí.

Las duchas, al igual que el resto del edificio están equipadas con toda la tecnología anti-next posible, así como con guardias imponentes y fuertes físicamente, capaces de manejar cualquier situación. Esto, por supuesto, no lo hace sentir más seguro, pero es algo y además, no puede evitarlo, pues hacerlo significaría apestar por toda la eternidad. Así pues, el joven se desnuda con cuidado en su cubículo asignado, donde cuelga una toalla mustia pero limpia y un jabón de color rosa.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Qué están esperando?! —los arrea uno de los guardias como si fueran animales, golpeando el suelo con su macana al caminar—. A las duchas, señores. No me hagan perder mi tiempo.

Ivan se sobresalta al escuchar el sonido que hace su macana al golpear las baldosas, aunque en realidad sólo está nervioso por la perspectiva de ducharse, pues cada turno es diferente y los miembros se rotan, por lo que no sabe qué tipo de personas le tocarán esta vez, los anteriores se han limitado a ignorarlo, pero éstos, ¿quién sabe? Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al pensarlo, pero no le queda más opción que salir de su cubículo y dirigirse, tan rápido como le esposible y sin levantar sospechas, hasta su propia regadera.

El baño transcurre con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando escucha risas que lo hacen sentir incómodo, pues piensa que se ríen de él y que lo observan, sopesándolo. Un pensamiento bastante paranoico, pero que lo impulsa a ducharse rápidamente, para así también poder checar a Edward sin parecer demasiado sospechoso. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como lo tiene planeado, pues nada más abandonar la ducha que le han asignado, con la toalla alrededor de las caderas, un hombre lo intercepta.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Carne fresca —los guardias no parecen estar cerca y a Ivan se le congela el corazón, pues sabe que nadie acudirá en su ayuda, ni siquiera Edward que lo observa unos cuantos metros más allá, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gélida e indiferente del odio, sin el más mínimo signo de un tatuaje en su pecho o antebrazos.

—Yo... —Ivan trata de plantarle cara a su agresor, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad con la cara llena de marcas de quemaduras, quizá obra de Lunatic, aquél extraño héroe o villano enmascarado dispuesto a capturar ladrones sin tener en cuenta la ley. Las palabras, no obstante, no salen de su boca. Es que no lo entiendo, ¿cómo ha entrado en tal pesadilla? ¿Cómo salir de ella?

Antes de que pueda huir, suplicar o comenzar una pelea absurda, se desata un tumulto. El hombre vuela por los aires cuando otro lo empuja, un hombre el doble de alto que él y con una cara que no le inspira del todo confianza.

—Déjate de joder, Ryan —dice éste nuevo hombre, ¿su salvador? Mientras se aproxima hacia él—. No te preocupes, chico. Ese imbécil no te haría nada aunque pudiera. Esté o no yo presente, es una promesa.

—Gr-gracias —dice Ivan, aunque se siente en estado de shock y lo que sucede a su alrededor le parece irreal, casi mágico.

—Soy Antonio —se presenta este hombre, de complexión similar a la de un toro—. Digamos que éstos son mis dominios y lo que más me molesta ver en ellos es el abuso. Los imbéciles de los guardias no tienen ni idea. Pero tú me caes bien, pareces un buen chico. Así que... —todavía sintiéndose como en un sueño, Ivan ve cómo el hombre le tiene una gran manaza, que él estrecha apenas—. Considérame tu aliado, ¿de acuerdo? Todo con tal de joder a Ryan, cuenta conmigo.

No ha entendido del todo su explicación, que le parece llena de agujeros, ni se ha parado a pensar en lo extraño de la situación, donde un completo desconocido se le ha acercado para ayudarlo, pero Ivan asiente, súbitamente aliviado, ignorante de que la mano de Keith ha intervenido nuevamente por él con ayuda de Nathan. Quizá necesite otro tranquilizante muy pronto, pero mientras tanto le alegra saber que ha hecho un aliado en la prisión, un amigo con el cual contar. Por fin.


	16. Pero

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **13. Pero...

* * *

—Vamos, querido, no estás ayudando —son las primeras palabras que Nathan le dirige en su primera visita y tras el incidente de Keith. Tiene todo el tono de una madre enfadada y decepcionada y aunque le da un poco de risa el sólo pensarlo, Ivan consigue aguantársela y mantener su fachada de enojado (cosa que sí está), con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante en sus ojos violetas—. Esto es por Keith, ¿verdad?

Nathan deposita con un dejo de cansacio su maletín sobre la mesa y tras recargar su mejilla contra su palma, le dedica una mirada de profunda compasión que sólo lo hace enojar más. ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarlo también, cuando claramente se nota que sabía lo de Keith? ¿Y cómo no saberlo si él lo contrató? ¿Cuánto más podían burlarse?

—Escucha, puedo imaginar, más o menos lo que estás pensando —los párpados de Nathan tienen un ligero tono rosáceo y sus pestañas, largas y negras, se mueven a un compás casi hipnótico mientras lo observa—. Sabía que Keith debió decirte de su identidad secreta desde el principio, sabía que no debía involucrarse. Pero Keith es ingenuo, ¿sabes? Un tonto ingenuo y encantador —Nathan suelta un largo suspiro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera transmitirle algo muy importante—. Ivan, supongo que no dejaste que te explicara por qué lo hizo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —responde el rubio, aunque de alguna manera siente que Nathan desea hacerlo sentir culpable por ello—. ¡¿Para qué?! Seguramente sólo quiere seguir jugando al héroe, yo qué sé, no me importa.

—Pero a Keith sí le importa, mucho más de lo que tú crees —Nathan cambia el peso de una mano a otra durante un instante, antes de ponerse rígido y serio, dispuesto a contarlo todo tal y como es—. Escucha, Keith es un tonto ingenuo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cree en la justicia ciegamente, cree en el bien y en todas aquellas cosas bonitas, como los finales felices y los cuentos de hadas. Hasta hace poco, hasta antes de capturarte, Keith creía ciegamente en el sistema de justicia, en que hacía un bien a Sternbild, que la justicia siempre triunfa. Sin embargo, te conoció. Un joven al que después supo que era inocente, el gran error de una carrera perfecta desde hace 6 años, un desbalance en todo aquello en lo que creía y era. Si existe la justicia, ¿por qué te han encarcelado? ¿Hace bien? ¿Hace mal? Keith se siente perdido sobre ello, ¿nunca te has sentido así?

Ivan se mantiene en silencio, con los labios fuertemente apretados, creando una línea. En su mente, sin embargo, no puede evitar comprenderlo y sentirse identificado, pues él también ahora duda de todo lo que conoció y lo que ahora es, de Edward, su supuesta amistad y el mundo en el que vive. No obstante, no lo expresa y tras un tiempo prudencial, en el que Nathan suelta otro suspiro al darse cuenta con qué tipo de terco está tratando, prosigue su historia.

—Así que ha decidido ayudarte, no sólo para redimirse a sí mismo, sino por ti, Ivan, ¿o crees que no ve lo que tú eres? ¿El muchacho inocente que tiene tantas cosas qué hacer en su vida? No, Ivan —su tono se vuelve súbitamente un poco más duro, digno del defensor de la ley que es, pero sobretodo digno del mejor amigo de Keith, tanto de sus fallas como de sus aciertos—. A Keith nunca le ha importado ser el mejor, pero sí hacer lo mejor para todos. Es el Rey de los Héroes, como bien debes saber y sin embargo, de lo único que se preocupa es de hacer sus turnos cada noche, de hacerlo bien, de buscar esa organización con la que te han involucrado, de redimirse. Puede que no te guste, puede que lo odies, estás en todo tu derecho, pero ayúdalo. Cualquier pista que tengas, cualquier cosa que sepas, dímela o dísela, para que así puedas salir de aquí y olvidarlo todo.

Ivan asiente, aunque aún se niega a proferir palabra alguna. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le indica que está dispuesto a pensarlo, antes de ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su celda, donde podrá cavilar en calma. Todavía no puede decidir si odiarlo o no, porque no lo entiende, no lo conoce salvo de dos encuentros fugaces y dos malentendidos, lo único que sabe es que quizás aceptará su ayuda, con todo y los "pero..." que plantea su orgullo y su corazón.


	17. Brindis

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **09. Brindis.

* * *

Nathan no puede evitar reír entre dientes, mientras finge estar muy ocupado revisando unos papeles bastante importantes. Por suerte, su maletín cubre su rostro sonriente, pues de otro modo quizás terminaría arruinando la "reunión" que tanta gracia le da. A Ivan le ha costado trabajo aceptarlo y aunque mantiene un rostro impasible, lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que, bajo la protección de la mesa, sus manos se retuercen como dos víboras hambrientas. Mientras tanto, Keith, en frente de él, tiene toda la pinta de no saber qué decir y aunque sus manos no tiemblan, Nathan puede sentir los nervios que emanan de él, similares a un aura protectora.

—Vamos, chicos, ¿es que no piensan hablar? —tras un rato de estar observándolos, por fin el hombre se desespera y cierra su maletín de un golpe que los hace dar un salto, momento en el cual apartan su mirada el uno de otro, pues habían estado estudiándose sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpa Keith lanzándole una rápida mirada. Todavía no sabe cómo empezar a remediar el daño causado, pero piensa que Nathan tiene razón y que no solucionará nada quedándose sentado, por lo cual y tras un largo suspiro para ganar fuerzas, hace una profunda reverencia y se apresura a decir—. Lo siento mucho, perdóname, Ivan.

La disculpa toma a Ivan por sorpresa, aunque en principio estaba esperándola, como mero requisito para una reconciliación formal. Es tan extraño ver a ese héroe tan poderoso y tan popular inclinado ante él, con el cabello derramándose suavemente por su chaqueta azul y las manos convertidas en puños, que lo hace sentir incómodo.

—¡No, no! —se apresura a exclamar, también poniéndose de pie y exclamando de nuevo la risita en los labios de Nathan, que quiere buscar un buen champagne para ponerse a brindar por ese par de tontos—. ¡Yo también lo siento! ¡No debí decir lo que dije! ¡Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo!

—Aún así, lo siento —tras hacer otra rápida reverencia, Keith se queda quieto, quizás esperando algún tipo de sentencia.

—No, está bien. Al menos ya estamos en ello, ¿verdad? —y sí, eso debería de ser suficiente, lo sabe y sabe que ha actuado de manera irracional, pero el estar encerrado día y noche en un lugar tan horrible, sin más compañía que su atribulado cerebro, no le ayuda a tener muchas ideas lógicas—. Por favor, ya es suficiente. Hay que sentarnos.

El mayor de los dos, el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, asiente y sonríe, no sin antes extender una solícita mano, como señal de que cierran un pacto y aunque quizá no una amistad, al menos una tregua. Ivan mira incrédulo su mano antes de estrecharla, sintiéndose aún más extraño y doblemente incómodo cuando Nathan comienza a reír nuevamente.

—Muy bien, eso ha estado muy bien —dice el hombre y parece pensar en un chiste secreto, pues vuelve a reír antes de ponerse serio—. Ahora tenemos que ponernos a ello de verdad, ¿de acuerdo, queridos? Así que díganme, ¿qué han encontrado hasta ahora?

—Nada —comenta Ivan, sintiéndose de nuevo un poco tonto. Aunque ha tratado de observar con detalle a Edward, no ha encontrado un tatuaje, mucho menos el tiempo para buscarlo sin parecer sospechoso.

—Está bien, sabemos que no puede ser tan sencillo, no cuando puede que su abogado le haya dicho ya sobre el tatuaje, aunque no esperaría mucho del amateur que le ha tocado —Nathan se encoge de hombros, descartando la posibilidad con realismo, pues si fuera siempre tan fácil no sería abogado—. Sería mejor si pudiéramos conseguir una confesión de su parte, pero creo que es mucho pedir a estas alturas. Esperar algo de Edward, no, es imposible. Así que nos queda... —señala con una larga uña rosada al héroe, que se las arregla para parecer totalmente distraido pero aún así asentir a cada palabra, como si estuviera digiriendo el discurso a la perfección.

—Sí, he estado buscando. Encontré un bar que parece estar bajo el mando de las Mariposas Negras como base de operaciones, pero sin comprobación, sin una causa probable, no puedo entrar ahí —Ivan se sorprende al escuchar sus palabras, que hablan no sólo de su compromiso como héroe, sino también como persona. Ha estado buscando a pesar de que lo insultó la última vez que se vieron, ha estado buscando y, aunque sometido por la ley, nunca antes se ha sentido más cerca de la salida. Keith puede parecer distraido, pero se toma muy en serio su trabajo, su semblante cambia, del hombre distraido y calmado, a alguien calculador y justiciero, tan diferente... Ojalá él pudiera ser así, pero aún se siente desvalido ante el destino. Un poco más optimista, pero desvalido.

—Gracias, Keith-san —murmura Ivan cuando todos se sumen en sus propias cavilaciones, buscando sin duda la mejor manera de unir las pistas que tienen en una buena defensa, suficiente para arresto domiciliario o libertad condicional, al menos—. De verdad, gracias.

Sus palabras se encuentran anegadas de las lágrimas que no puede verter, no todavía y cuando ambos se sonríen, olvidados de pronto de Nathan y de la empresa que los mantiene unidos, Nathan piensa que lleva la partida ganada, aunque aún le falta mucho por recorrer.


	18. Festival

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **29. Festival.

* * *

El comedor está lleno a reventar, pues es uno de esos días feriados y especiales de la ciudad, en los que incluso la vigilancia de las cárceles se relaja. Ivan se encuentra rodeado de todos los integrantes de la prisión, algunos de los cuales nunca había visto en su vida, en lo que parece un ambiente de algarabía general. Día de Acción de Gracias o algo así se llama, y aunque sabe que ninguno de ellos tiene nada qué agradecer, pues se encuentran encerrados en ese horrible lugar, el joven no puede evitar que un poco de ese ambiente festivo se le contagie. Y una sonrisa, tan esquiva desde que quedó recluido, adorna sus facciones mientras revisa unas revistas que le ha traído su madre en su última visita.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquiere Antonio, que está sentado a su lado en una de las muchas largas mesas diseminadas por el comedor, que parece más una fiesta que una prisión. Come con bastantes ganas de un pollo frente a él, como si nunca lo hubiese probado en su vida.

—¡Ah, esto se llama manga! —dice Ivan, enseñándole la portada a su amigo. Nadie parece fijarse en ellos, los únicos que comen de manera decente y tampoco nadie parece a punto de desatar una pelea. Quizá después de todo, un poco de libertad no hace mal, incluso para gente recluida y visiblemente peligrosa—. Me lo trajo mi madre hace unos días, no había podido verlo bien.

—¿Y qué más te gusta hacer? —inquiere el hombre, que parece haberse saciado por fin, pero que mira cauteloso hacia los costados, por si hay problemas—. No sé mucho de lo que hacías antes de llegar aquí.

—Estudiaba, trabajaba, nada importante —responde Ivan y aunque su voz transmite el pensamiento de que su vida era patética, sin duda la prefiere a las noches frías y horribles en esa prisión.

—¿Y no tenías novia? —Antonio le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a su interlocutor, que ante su pregunta empieza a atragantarse con un poco de agua. Pasan varios minutos antes de que recupere la compostura, aunque el color rojo no ha abandonado sus mejillas.

—No —confiesa. Un elemento más añadido a la impresión que da su vida de haber sido y seguir siendo miserable.

—Pero, ¿te gusta alguien? —Ivan finge otro ataque de tos ante la pregunta. ¿Que si le gusta alguien? Si se lo hubieran preguntado hace unos meses, habría negado la cuestión con rapidez y seguridad. Ahora no está tan seguro. Bueno, gustar es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero siente cierta admiración por Keith, tras su pelea y reconciliación. Cierta seguridad que le da su fachada de héroe y su sonrisa inocente. Pero eso no es gustar, ¿verdad?

—Eh... —no sabe cómo zafarse de la cuestión y justo cuando cree que está acabado, que los ojos penetrantes de Antonio podrán leer su mente para encontrar una respuesta que ni él mismo quiere dar, se ve súbitamente distraído por Edward, que lo observa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se encuentra recargado sobre la pared y a sus costados hay varios esbirros, sin duda compañeros, más no amigos, en aquél podrido lugar.

—Eres demasiado inocente, chico —ríe el mayor de los hombres, dejando el asunto por la paz, porque además su pregunta ha quedado más que contestada—. No entiendo cómo terminaste aquí.

—Por eso mismo —suspira Ivan y aparta los ojos del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo—. Por inocente.

—Vamos, vamos, no te desanimes. Lo siento, no fue mi intención —hay diversas actividades llevándose a cabo en el lugar e incluso los guardias han despejado el camino hacia el gimnasio, rara vez usado por más de cinco personas a la vez. Antonio parece tener intención de dirigirse hacia allá, pero Ivan lo detiene, pues no quiere quedarse solo. No de pronto, no con todas esas personas.

—Antonio-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Bueno, otra? —un pequeño rastro de humor aparece en las facciones del ruso, que no sabe muy bien cómo proseguir. Le parece extraño que entre toda esa masa de gente, criminales de alto riesgo, él haya encontrado a una buena persona, a alguien con quién hablar.

—Claro, claro —el hombre vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado, interesado en lo que pueda suceder.

—¿Por qué está en prisión? ¡Ah, bueno... Comprendo que es algo muy personal! Así que si no desea decírmelo... —podría haber arruinado una amistad, la única amistad que tiene. Pero se sorprende cuando Antonio ríe ante su pregunta, como si la considerara un juego de niños.

—Antes era un héroe, ¿puedes creerlo? Sí, resulta difícil —su voz se traslada al pasado y aunque Ivan no lo expresa, no duda ni un sólo momento de sus palabras. ¡Un héroe, claro! ¿Qué más podría ser? Pero, ¿por qué ha terminado allí?—. Un día... Bueno, me encontré con algo horrible. Un grupo de personas que... No querrás saberlo, chico. Lo único que puedo decirte es que había niños involucrados, mucho más de lo que yo puedo soportar. Cuando los encontré, después de meses de desapariciones extrañas, tenían a un niño. Un cadáver, para ser exacto. Mutilado como un pedazo de carne, inservible. No pude aguantarlo, maté a esos bastardos. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Y por supuesto, la ley me condenó. Héroe o no, hiciera yo un bien o no. Y es que no se resume en bien o mal, no ante la ley, que es justa e imparcial. Aparentemente. Terminé aquí y aquí seguiré en diez años, hijo. Pero tú... —Antonio se pone de pie nuevamente, haciéndole una seña para que lo siga, pues tiene ganas de un buen partido de basketball, uno de esos placeres de los que ha sido privado—. Tú eres inocente y saldrás libre. Te lo prometo.

Ivan quiere creerle, desea creerle. Pero dado que su caso no avanza, dado que no ha podido siquiera acercarse a Edward para corroborar si lleva un tatuaje o no, lo ve muy difícil. Extramadamente difícil.

De pronto y ante el pensamiento, el festival parece haberse esfumado.


	19. Rosa azul

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **02. Rosa azul.

* * *

La música se cuela por la puerta entreabierta, una invitante selección de jazz que además de alegre parece romántico, casi sensual. Keith no sabe si está en el lugar correcto, aunque se ha cerciorado en dos ocasiones de las calles por las cuales transita, comparándolas con un papel arrugado que alguien le ha dado. Durante varios días, ha seguido la pista de las mariposas negras y en la prisión estatal encontró a alguien dispuesto a colaborar por unos cuantos beneficios. El chico no tenía tatuaje ni sabía mucho, pues apenas era un iniciado, capturado por un delito menor como el robo a mano armada, pero sabía dónde se reunían los miembros normalmente y le facilitó esa dirección, frenta a la cual estaba parado ahora.

Era un pequeño bar en las afueras de la ciudad, escondido entre calles y cuyas luces de neón eran la única iluminación de esa parte de la colonia. La "Rosa Azul", se leía en el anuncio, con letras puntiagudas como esquirlas de hielo. De vez en cuando la puerta se abría para dejar salir a una pareja, quienes miraban a Keith como se mira a una cucaracha, preguntándose por su presencia. Otra veces, alguien entraba, tras darle un fuerte empujón para sacarlo del camino. La vida se movía a velocidad acelerada en ese pequeño rincón de Sternbild y Keith decidió que en ese movimiento no tenía que preocuparse por ser notado.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba, aunque sólo un poco. Pues no tenía la pinta de los habituales clientes y durante un momento llamó la atención, con su chaqueta de mezclilla y sus tenis blancos, con todo el aspecto de quien vive bien y sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero tras un rato y mientras el hombre se internaba en el lugar, lleno de sofás de color vino dispersos por todos lados, a la gente pronto se le olvidó su presencia. Después de todo, todo tipo de personas entraban en el lugar y, escondite de la mafia o no, cada quien tenía sus secretos que ocultar.

Keith se sentó en la barra, donde un partido de béisbol por televisión era acallado por el sonido de la música de fondo, fuertes golpeteos similares a los latidos de un corazón, acompañados de un sonido mecánico, eléctrico. El bartender se le quedó mirando estupefacto cuando pidió un simple vaso de agua, que no tardó en ser servido, con un par de hielos como adorno.

Keith esperaba a alguien y de cuando en cuando miraba a su alrededor, buscando el cabello rubio y la silueta característica de su informante, un contacto del hombre en la prisión. La encontró, sin embargo, en el lugar más inesperado. La mujer, llamada Karina, apareció en el único escenario del lugar, en el centro de la habitación llena de borrachos. Lucía un vestido rojo cubierto de falsos diamantes en el escote en V y los labios pintados en su rostro joven (demasiado joven), pero decidido.

En ese momento la mujer atacó una canción, un jazz bastante suave que dejó a todos callados, atentos. Sólo rompía el hechizo una que otra vez el sonido de los vasos al ser levantados o chocados, de las botellas al ser pasadas. Keith levantó una mano para indicarle que estaba presente y aunque todos lo fulminaron con la mirada (incluida ella), murmurando comentarios sobre los fans tontos, en cuanto la canción terminó, Karina se dirigió hacia él, haciendo ecos con sus largas zapatillas rojas, causando así otra ola de abucheos.

—¡¿Qué le viste a ese pobre diablo, Karina?! —gritaba alguno, mientras pasaban por su mesa, la mano de la joven fuertemente asida al brazo de él, como si temiese que se escapara. Algunos coreaban la pregunta, pero el rostro de Karina se mantenía impasible, al igual que el de Keith, que se había puesto serio súbitamente. Eran cosas de trabajo y debía tomárselas en serio, de alguna manera, la vida de Ivan estaba en juego.

—Dios, sé más discreto —se quejó ella, cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del local, donde había mesas más privadas. Sólo dos personas más se encontraban en dicho lugar y por la mirada que les lanzaron, poco y nada les importaba de lo que hablaran con tal de que no los interrumpieran—. ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

—No, lo siento —dijo él, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su vaso de agua vacío—. Pero la canción era muy bonita.

—Gracias —un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven, que para ocultarlo volteó la mirada hacia el establecimiento principal, lleno aún de música chillante y personas bailando, fumando y drogándose—. Te envía Richard, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Keith imitó el tono susurrado, aunque eso significaba que tenían que acercarse mucho para poder entenderse.

—No puedo creer que ese idiota haya vendido información por tan poco, no de algo tan importante —la rubia negó con la cabeza, incrédula, aunque sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto y se decidió a cooperar—. Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Karina? —inquirió él, refiriéndose sin duda a la juventud que veía en su rostro. Debía ser incluso menor de edad.

—Trabajo —respondió ella de forma mordaz, lanzándole una mirada chispeante—. No es asunto tuyo. No sé quién seas, pero no juegues al héroe conmigo.

—Está bien —accedió su interlocutor, aunque se sentía francamente intrigado y preocupado. Sin embargo, su prioridad seguía siendo Ivan y decidió atenerse a ello. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por el destino de aquella jovencita después (aunque eso iba en contra de sus principios como héroe y le dolía)—. Estoy buscando a un hombre. Rubio, su cabello parece casi blanco. Tez pálida. Puede tener una habilidad de camuflaje o manipulación de la tecnología, por cómo se ven las cintas de video donde debería de aparecer. Su principal actividad debe ser el robo y el contrabando.

—Estás muy bien informado —Karina se detuvo un segundo a mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos como si dudara—. ¿Eres un poli o qué?

—¡No, no! —alzando los brazos como para protegerse de esa afirmación, Keith casi derribó el vaso de agua vacío, cosa que le pasó desapercibida a ambos, tan enfrascados estaban de pronto en su lucha de miradas.

—Debes de hablar de Wolfman —murmuró, llevándose una mano al mentón, como si hacerlo le ayudara a pensar mejor—. Es el que más se acerca a tu descripción. Pero ha estado desaparecido desde hace algún tiempo. Escondido, sería la palabra. No sé dónde encontrarlo.

—¿Wolfman dices? —Keith atrapó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más, aunque los ojos de Keith se encontraban en la lejanía, brillantes y esperanzados—. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—No. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Wolfman sea su apellido real.

—¡No importa! —su optimismo no se desvanece—. No importa, con eso es suficiente. ¡Muchas gracias!

El hombre abandonó el local a la velocidad de un rayo, pasando entre personas ceñudas y malhumoradas, entre sonrisas llenas de la magia de la droga y el alcohol. Karina se quedó sentada mirando el punto donde había desaparecido durante un rato, luego se levantó, preparándose para su próxima canción. Aunque un pensamiento rondaba su mente de manera frecuente y quizás decidió su siguiente canción inconscientemente.

A ese tal Keith debe de importarle mucho alguien para ponerse así.

Luego atacó con "Someday my prince will come".


	20. Tradición

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **10. Tradición.

* * *

El aire le parece una bendición mientras acaricia su rostro, bajo un cielo que parece extrañamente interminable. Debido a su buen comportamiento y sin duda por influencia de Nathan, le han concedido algunas horas libres a Ivan para estar al aire libre, en el patio casi desusado de la institución. Hay algunos otros reclusos jugando basketball a pocos metros de él, entre parcelas de hierba recién cortada que ninguno de ellos puede apreciar de verdad al estar encerrados.

Él, que no se siente muy animado para un partido y que teme ganarse alguna clase de problema, permanece sobre unas gradas frente a los jugadores, de color blanco e impertérritas, limpias y olvidadas. Se está poniendo al día con diversos mangas que había dejado de seguir por culpa de su reclusión y encuentra ese simple placer extremadamente gratificante. Nunca creyó que llegaría a experimentar esa sensación de que el mundo es bello, no a tal intensidad y no por dicha razón. Pero sólo la cárcel le ha ayudado a apreciarlo, a pesar de que suena demasiado cursi.

Está bastante enfrascado en el último capítulo de Naruto cuando una voz logra sobresaltarlo, logrando que casi caiga de tres metros de altura.

—¿Qué hay, Ivan? —Edward se encuentra sentado algunas gradas más arriba que él, se ha desplazado de manera inexplicable por su lado sin que éste lo note, lo cual le causa escalofríos más que diversión. Cosa que sin duda hubiera sucedido si aún fueran amigos.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —su tono suena lo suficientemente resentido como para darse por satisfecho, lo que provoca una risita burlona en el otro.

—Sólo pasar el rato, estoy aburrido —Edward mira el paisaje a su alrededor, un enrejado completo, que también cubre el cielo y que si alguien se atreve a tocar recibirá una descarga equivalente a la muerte inminente. No parece fascinado por la cualidad del color del cielo, un tono opaco y casi verduzco, inexplicable. Ni mucho menos por las briznas de hierba, los gritos animados de los jugadores, que se asemejan entonces más a seres humanos que a monstruos. Nada parece existir ante sus ojos—. Veo que sigues leyendo manga. No aprendes, ¿eh?

—No te importa —rebate Ivan, aunque todavía se siente muy ofendido por el comentario. Toda su vida se han metido con él por su afición a la cultura japonesa, llamándolo inmaduro e infantil, pero que se lo diga el chico con el que solía andar todo el tiempo apenas hacía medio año, el que creyó era un amigo verdadero y para toda la vida, duele en serio.

—No, claro que no —se encoge de hombros, como tantas veces en el pasado en el que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre alguna cuestión y preferían dejarlo por la paz, en aras de mantener su amistad. Sus gestos duelen, duelen en lo más profundo. En la familiaridad que Ivan encuentra en ellos, en lo rápido que parece haber crecido un abismo entre los dos—. Así que, dime, ¿cómo va tu abogado? Un hombre interesante el tipo ese, o lo que sea. Al parecer hace progresos pues ya hasta te dejaron salir al patio y todo. Pero, ¿qué crees? Mi abogado también me ha ayudado bastante, ¿no es eso bueno?

Los dedos de Edward juguetean en su barbilla, como si estuviera sumergido en una profunda reflexión. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se dirigen a Ivan, pero tampoco parece verlo, no hay ningún reflejo del mundo a su alrededor en sus pupilas, como si todo hubiese desaparecido y a él no le importara. Por un horrible segundo, Ivan cree que ha perdido la razón, pero la sonrisa astuta que se dibuja en los labios de su interlocutor lo contradice.

—Por cómo luces los últimos días, estoy seguro de que creen que tienen la información suficiente para sacarte de aquí —Edward niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando con un niño muy terco y comenzara a perder la paciencia—. No sé con quién trabajes. El tipo ese rubio, por ejemplo. Te ha venido a ver muy seguido, ¿no crees? ¿Le estás pagando algo en recompensa? —su tono era sugestivo y ofensivo a la vez. Ivan se levantó para largarse del lugar, pues no quería tener problemas. No porque se creyera de pronto débil e inferior a Edward, sino porque más bien temía qué pudiera hacerle a su ex-amigo tras escuchar esas palabras. No sólo lo estaba insultando a él, que ya era suficientemente grave, sino también a Keith, el ser más inocente que jamás hubiera conocido y que nunca, estaba seguro, nunca se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza pedirle alguna clase de favor a cambio de su ayuda.

—¡Suéltame! ¡He terminado de hablar contigo! —el hombre ase su brazo con fuerza y durante un segundo, Ivan está seguro de que lo empujará de las gradas para excusarse después con la mentira de un accidente. Sin embargo, nada sucede, salvo que la tensión entre ellos comienza a aumentar.

—Espera, tengo una sorpresa para ti —levanta su palma derecha, como a modo de saludo, Ivan cree que se ha vuelto loco, pero pronto ante sus ojos aparece una imagen, tallada en la piel de Edward con tinta negra e imperecedera. Un minúsculo dibujo de una mariposa descansa en la yema de su dedo meñique, algo que le había pasado desapercibido y que siempre pensó (iluso él), era alguna extraña marca de nacimiento o uno de esos lunares que salen con el tiempo—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡El tatuaje! ¿Entonces sí eres un miembro...?

—Miembro a prueba —corrige el otro—. Aunque después de este pequeño fiasco podrías decir que miembro desterrado.

—Edward...

—¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando en pasar esta información a tu abogado y al otro tipo? Pierdes el tiempo. Este tatuaje lo hizo un NEXT. Nadie lo ha encontrado hasta ahora, ¿recuerdas que nos revisaron? ¿Y por qué nadie lo vio? Porque se desvanece a voluntad y a menos que yo quiera mostrárselo a alguien, nadie te creerá. Es una tradición bastante selecta en el club, ¿no crees?

Ivan permanece mudo, inmóvil. Lo que lo mantiene en shock, mientras Edward pasa por su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha, no es el hecho del tatuaje en sí, lo conveniente de su uso y secreto. Lo que lo mantiene en shock es saber, darse cuenta por fin de manera tangible, qué tan poco conocía a Edward. Lo había negado hasta entonces, pero sabe ahora que su amistad se acabó.

Que quizá siempre estuvo acabada, desde el momento en que Edward se dejó tatuar esa horrible cosa, tan elaborada y peligrosa a la vez.


	21. Ajedrez

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin.  
**Notas: **Sirtuado en un Universo Semi-alterno, donde Ivan no es un héroe.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Fantástica.  
**Tema: **04. Ajedrez.

* * *

Keith no puede evitar el grito de sorpresa que escapa de sus labios cuando, la mañana del lunes siguiente, tres días después de haber visto a Karina en el bar "La Rosa Azul", ésta vuelve a aparecer frente a sus ojos, con una apariencia totalmente distinta, casi hasta irreconocible, salvo por su juventud inminente y su semblante serio, pero todavía aniñado. Su jefe los ha reunido (a él y otros héroes más), para reunión urgente esa mañana y al verla, por un momento piensa que se ha metido en problemas.

—Les presento a su nueva compañera —anuncia el hombre, enfundado en el típico traje de corte recto de color negro, con una corbata roja para adornar—. Esta es Karina Lyle y desde hoy se incorpora oficialmente al equipo de HEROtv como Blue Rose, la princesa de hielo.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —exclama Keith, todavía confundido. Por suerte y debido a que es el héroe que aporta mayores ingresos (sin mencionar su chispeante personalidad), no recibe ninguna reprimenda por interrumpir al hombre, que le dirige una sonrisa afable.

—¿La conoces, Sky High? —aunque la pregunta va dirigida a él, sus ojos se deslizan hacia Karina, que parece hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer compuesta y no delatarse, aunque Keith ya ha hecho lo suficiente por los dos.

—Sí —afirma el rubio, regalándole una sonrisa a la joven—. Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Hace unos días estaba trabajando en...

—Hace unos días —lo corta Karina, como si se avergonzara de ese periodo un poco—. Ya terminé. Escucha, es algo difícil y no sé si tengo autorización para revelarlo. ¿Jefe, puedo?

Las cosas parecen complicarse un poco más, mientras Keith espera, ansioso, a que le den una respuesta. Después de todo, no puede negar que se siente bastante tranquilo viendo a la chica en las limpias y tecnológicas instalaciones de HEROtv, alejada del horrible ambiente que reinaba en el bar, lleno de ebrios y ladrones. Pero quiere saberlo todo, no puede conformarse con sólo el final feliz de ese cuento, nunca le ha gustado.

—Puedes, Karina. Por eso te llamé —el hombre da dos pasos hacia atrás, para indicarle a la joven (que parece muy pequeña entre tantos hombres y mujeres tan entrenados y experimentados), que tiene la palabra para explicar la situación.

—Soy... Era espía —empieza a decir y sus palabras van ganando seguridad conforme las pronuncia—. Durante seis meses trabajé en el bar "La Rosa Azul", un lugar conocido por ser la sede principal de las Mariposas Negras, por lo menos entre los barrios bajos. Aunque no se escuche mucho de ellos, pues están muy bien cubiertos, han estado llevando a cabo operaciones que ponen en riesgo al país. Narcotráfico, trata de personas, robo y posterior venta de dichos objetos en el mercado negro. La economía está comenzado a moverse en su dirección y si dejamos que ocurra, ¿quién sabe? Había rumores sobre la presidencia, el chantaje, la manipulación e infiltración en los cuerpos policiacos. En fin, estoy hablando de que el país sería gobernado por ellos, a la fuerza o no, terminaríamos a su merced.

—Precisamente esto es lo que queremos evitar —acota el hombre desde las sombras, cuando Karina le dirige una mirada pidiéndole auxilio, pues no sabe cómo continuar o en realidad qué sucede, no del todo—. El gobierno dio carta blanca al proyecto Tornado, para quienes no lo sepan, consiste en que todos los esfuerzos de los héroes se concentrarán en encontrar, detener y capturar a la organización llamada como las Mariposas Negras. Dado que son los únicos con poderes NEXT en los que podemos confiar, su tarea se centra en detenerlos lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, tendrán que seguir saliendo en los programas regulares de HEROtv para no levantar sospechas, lo cual implica un trabajo doble o incluso triple.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunta Barnaby Brooks Jr., que acaba de incorporarse hace medio año a las filas de la empresa y que mantiene una competencia cerrada con Keith para ser Rey de los Héroes.

—Karina los conoce —sonríe el hombre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Karina, para demostrarle, como si fuera su padre, cuán orgulloso se siente de ella—. Ella también tiene un trabajo doble, seguirá espiando. Se infiltrará aún más en sus filas y nos dirá quiénes son, dónde podemos encontrarlos y aprehenderlos.

—¿No es muy peligroso para ella? —interrumpe Keith, que a pesar de que le gusta el plan, lo siente un poco pesado para una chica de, presumiblemente, 16 años.

—Puedo hacerlo —responde la joven, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante—. Sólo porque soy mujer no significa que...

—Basta, basta. No es eso lo que Sky High ha querido decir —el hombre, su jefe (de cuyo nombre nunca ha podido acordarse bien), vuelve a interrumpirla, señalándole con un gesto que no es tiempo para discusiones triviales—. Confío en ella, Sky High. Ha logrado pasar desapercibida por medio año y planeo que siga así al menos dos meses más. Sé que no es sensato arriesgarse, se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal pronto y para ese entonces, la chica que cantaba y tocaba el piano en su bar habrá desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y esperemos que para el día en que se den cuenta, ellos mismos ya estén mermados de fuerza.

—Muy bien —acepta Keith y se siente bastante emocionado de pronto, incluso un poco eufórico. Ahora que van en busca de las Mariposas Negras todos juntos, ahora que no es un proyecto en solitario, destinado a salvar a Ivan, siente que las cosas serán mucho más fáciles y, a la vez, difíciles. Pero también hay más posibilidades de encontrar al hombre que presuntamente es Ivan, más posibilidades de hacerlo hablar y confesar sus crímenes, más posibilidades, por supuesto, de que Ivan salga.

El tablero de ajedrez está listo y cada pieza, en el lado de las blancas, en su correspondiente posición. Keith se mantiene atento mientras asignan deberes a cada uno de los héroes presentes, por supuesto, a él le dan el deber del reconocimiento aéreo, el patrullar tanto en horas laborales como en horas libres, alrededor de la zona del bar, en busca de algún indicio extraño, de algún rostro, muy bien descritos y dibujados por Karina para su reconocimiento.

Sí, de nuevo hay esperanza, aunque para ello sea necesario una guerra cruel. Esperanza de que el mundo (el mundo que Keith había comenzado a ver como confuso y extraño), vuelva a su lugar, equilibrado y pacífico. Pero también esperanza (y esto lo hace extrañamente más feliz), de que Ivan salga libre pronto, muy pronto.


End file.
